


They Should Be Jealous

by rainingWolf



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: They should be jealous, they know, of the two ghosts that cling to Adrian like silk whispering in the wind.- A lament of Sumi & Taka.//Trevor/Sypha/Adrian. Set after season 3, episode 10. Netflix TV show.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	They Should Be Jealous

They return to him, with the castle looming over them and the hold sprawling beneath them. They return to him because it is the right thing to do. They return to him because this is their life now, and three is always stronger than two.

Time has passed, but the two sticks in front of the doors continue to mark their stance among the green and the quiet. The two who have returned never find reason to take them down. After all, it is a symbol of what should not have happened, a sign of things that could have been.

Sypha knows this when she takes off her robes to crawl into bed. Trevor is away, down in the hold to try to make sense of all things untold to him since fire and darkness took away his childhood. Adrian is already there, golden gleaming locks surrounding him like a halo. The sight takes her breath away everytime, but she knows that when the paradigm of all things beautiful looks over at her, he is seeing something besides her. He is seeing sun kissed skin, blunt black hair, and a sure sincere smile.

Trevor knows this when he makes his way from the bottom to the top, sliding into his place in bed like he had never been away in the first place. Sypha is there, hands trailing like tears against the windowpane, making her mark on the pale pale skin of Adrian. But when the son of Dracula and Lisa turns his attention to him, the last of the Belmont knows the other is seeing something besides her. He is seeing sand lit skin, tangled mussed hair, and a joyous grin.

The two of them know what those eyes are seeing as the bright moon hangs pregnant in the starless sky. There is longing in those eyes, the way only a first love can linger in the breath and heartbeat of another. It fades over time, this wanting, but it never fully disappears.

They should be jealous, they know, of the two ghosts that cling to Adrian like a veil across his regal face. They should be jealous of Sumi and Taka and their grip on him that makes him gasp awake at night, feeling an embrace of silver that is no longer real. They should be jealous, should be furious, should be anything but accepting, but it's hard to be jealous of two dead people who died before they knew life. There is only pity and a twinge of sorrow at the thought of them.

They should be jealous, but it is hard when Adrian's hand in theirs is firm, unyielding, an iron caress that spoke of hope that dares to dream despite the setbacks.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Stories" by AGENT Kuma-chan  
> ~
> 
> Sumi and Taka deserved better. So does Adrian, my poor sad boy.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this vignette. Please kindly drop a review/comment~


End file.
